Kagome's new friend
by fire-lily-fox
Summary: Kagome and the gang were fighting another one of Naraku's dolls and things were not going well. A cat demon came and helped with killing that doll and made an agreement with Kagome afterwards. Rating may change but not likely.


Chapter 1

Out in a field of flowers, Kagome sat fiddling with a pendent that was given to her by a cat

that had saved her.

Flashback

"Kagome, Watch Out!" Inu –Yasha looked over in horror as one of Naraku's tentacles

headed towards Kagome. Before it reached her, a tentacle had come out of nowhere ad pierced

Inu – Yasha in the stomach. (A/N: I don't know how Inu-Yasha has survived until now. He is always

hit in the stomach for some odd reason. It is horrible. I don't even want to know where the food goes

when he eats either.) Before she could look over, he was flat on his back unconscious, laying in a

pool of his own blood. (A/N: as you can tell, I started the fight in the middle.) Sango and Miroku were

already unconscious while kirara was tearing some of the other remaining demons to shreds in front of

shippo.

A moment before impact, a cat came forth and took ahold of the tentacle that was about to pierce

Kagome and turned it to ash along with the doll of Naraku that they were fighting.

"Priestess, do you wish of this creature's death?" the cat looked at Kagome with an expression

that could rival lord Sessomarus.

"Yes." Kagome looked scared and hesitant to speak again. "I also need the jewel shards that he

has."

"When you battle him, then summon me and I shall help you with your battle. I will also protect you

from any other harm that befalls you and your kit. All that I ask of you is the ability to share our powers.

Do you accept?" Again her expression held the same icy glare.

"Why help me? I can't even fight and… and I'm the exact opposite of you." Kagome could not

understand why a random powerful cat would want to make a pact with her, a weak human priestess with

no control over her own power.

"I know you have no control over your own power and if you wish, I will teach you how to use it.

My reasons for this pact offer are my own. Do you accept my offer to you?" The same expression covered

the cats face never changed.

giving it some thought, Kagome looked around and saw her friends laying about on the battlefield

unconcious, "I will accept." Kagome never liked it whn, while she was away visting her own family, Shippo

was being beat up by Inu-Yasha and there was almost nothing the others would do. If this cat helped her

protect her kit, then she would do almost anything. She loved shippo a lot and would do anything for him.

The cat nodded her head once in acceptence, "Fine. next week we will do a cerimony that will allow

us to share our powers. I will give you 2 pendents," as the cat spoke the words, 2 pendents apeard in front

of them, "one for your kit," the pendent for Shippo was an angry fox with Jade jems all over, "and the other

for you," Kagome's was an Egyptian cat was sitting with rubies covering it appeared to calm, "to wear so that

I may help you when you need it. Acceptable?"

"yes. it is acceptable." As soon as the word were out of her mouth, the fox and cat pendents

dissapeared from view and reapeared on their necks.(shippo's and Kagome's necks I mean).

"You may call me Seiyuri. I will find you when it is time to do the ceramony. for now, Kagome I shall

train you, and if you want, and your kit in your dreams. Until our next meeting..." With those words she

disappeared.

Kagome went to Shippo and Kirara to see if they were ok and they were. Then she went to Sango

and Miroku to see how they were and deemed Sango mearly unconcious with nothing serious but miroku

needed help imeadiatly because he foolishly sucked in a couple of those stupid poisonous bees of Naraku's.

Running to her bag, she got out the antidote that she learned to always carry with her. Getting it out, she then

ran back and gave it to him the fun way, mouth to mouth (since he is unconcious and all). She deemed him

fine and alive once she finished and ran to Inu-Yasha to see his. She found that he was better than usual and

went back to her back to get the needed suplies for him. To say that they would be there for a while was an

understatement.

End of Flashback

Almost a week had passed and Inu-Yasha had finally noticed the pendents on Kagome's and

Shippo's necks. of couse he had to complain and ask where they got them but all they said was that it was

from a new friend. They had just gotten back to Kiede's village yesterday and, as usual, Inu-Yasha had

complained the entire way saying that under no surcomstances , is Kagome going home to see ther family and

that they were wasing their time and should be out looking for that bastard..

Now, fiddling with the pendent Seiyuri gave her, she waited for Inu-yasha to come and question her

about the mysterious friend that she and Shippo had made while they were out. ( I am sorry but I think Kagome,

like any other gilr, is expecting too much of Inu-Yasha. I mean, he does not have the attention span to think that

far ahead. Think about it. Koga comes... automatic fight. Sessomaru comes... automatic fight. Another male takes

interest in Kagome... automatic fight. Yelling and screaming from Kagome... Call her "Bitch", fight and then submit

to her will because of a couple of sits. Like I said, not much common sense in this guy) On second thought, maybe

that was too much to ask from him.

Kagome was ripped out of her musings when Shippo came bouncing up the hill running from Inu-yasha

and haveing the said person trail behind. Finally catching up, Shippo got bopped on the head by Inu-yasha.

When the fist hit, the pendent glowed and Seiyuri appearded out of nowhere blocking the nex hit with her hand.

At the same time, Koga came forth and took Kagome's hand into his begining his speach on how he loves Kagome

with all of his heart not expecting to finish since Inu-Yasha usually stopped him before he got to the end.

Seiyuri sensed Kagome's uncertenty with him and decided that Koga would be cut off sooner than usual

and threw Inu-Yasha his way. Hitting Koga in the head with 'Dog Breaths' surprised form, koga let go of Kagome's

hands and fell to the ground in a big lump of body parts. Sieyuri was very amused by the scene that this produced.

Sango and Miroku finally made an apearence only to see a mass of entangled limbs that make up Koga and Inu-Yasha.

"yay! Seiyuri is here to play with me again!" Shippo bounced up and down hyperly making different noises in

his happiness.

Koga and His new intamate friend finally untangled themselves while Sango and Miroku continued to stare at

Seiyuri.

"Kagome..." Sango was then cut off by Inu-Yasha's foul mouth.

"Who the FUCK is this Kagome?" (A/N: Pardon my language. I don't usually curse you know.) Without

anyone blinking, Inu-Yasha was on his back again.

"Canine, you will not speak such foul language infront of children. Understood?" She stood a couple of feet

away with her arms crossedand Koga not too far away smirking at Inu-Yasha.

"You don't even know how to treat a lady, mutt. Let me show you how it is done." Before Koga could atemt

to 'show him how it is done', Seiyuri appeared before Kagome.

"The ceramony will happen tonight. How are you and Shippo fairing so far?"

"We are doing fine. we have not heard anything about the jewel shards though." Kagomelet out a sigh and

before ishe could speak again, Inu-yasha cut in with his foul mouth.

"Damn Bitch! stop being do open with that Stupid..."

Before he could say any more, "Sit!"

Mumble, "Damn Bitch"

"Sit!"

Mumble, mumble.

"Did you find anything? it has been too quiet lately, even for Naraku." Kagome looked a litle nervous

"May I ask you who you are and what your relashionship is with our Kagome?" Miroku wanted to know more

about this cat before anything else went on here. Kagome just thought he look a bit serious and she did not know how

Seiyuri would handle it.

"I am Seiyuri, Batlle Cat of the Senki (The name does not man anything by the way. I mean in translations. I just

randomly made up the name so if it means something bad or you just want to tell me, you can. Some names that I put in

here are just names that I have heard in the past and just randomly put down. other names, I put in here to just fill in the

space and When I type it, I can't think of a better one. you can help with that too if you like.) tribe and I made a pact with

Kagome. I suggesy that you do not interfear with it monk." Still with the same face she used to talk to Kagome during their

fight with the Naraku doll, she turned to Kagome. " last time I checked, Naraku was in thenorth west." Grabbing a poutch

and handing it to Kagome,"these are all th shards that I could find and even some from Naraku." Everyone gasped in

surpised when she said that. "I foud out how to sense them and traveled to get them for you so that you only had naraku

to defeat left. I found it fairly easy to find but hard to pinpoint them in their exact location." Before anyone had a chance to

argue, she poke again," Meet me at the wella little before sundown so we may prepare..." With those words, she disappeared.

Mama made a pact with Seiyuri so that we could beat Naraku. I think it breaks when he dies which, I also think, is really cool. I can't wait to see mama fight!" Shippo was bouncing up and down bubbling with excitement.

"What! **Hell no. You are not fighting Kagome!**" Everyone else noded their heads in agreement with Inu-yasha then turned their heads towards Kagome.

She opened the bag and found 4 shards plus a little over 200 yen inside. After she fused the shards together, Koga decided to ask the question that was on everyones mind, "Can you please tell us what the pact is and why you made it? Do you not trust us to protect you Kagome?" Koga looked so sad and down.

"The pact protects me and Shippo, teaches us how to fight, gives us a strong ally against Naraku and the Sharing of our powers."

"Do you know how dangerous sharing powers is?" Sango saw Kagome shake her head. "If done wrong, it could kill you!" Sango heard Kagome gasp and then just stand there staring at Sango with wide eyes.

"Kagome," It was Kogs turn to speak," Do you know who that cat is?" She knew he ment rank and shook her head. "She is practically a War God. She is also more powerful than Sesshoumaru. She might use some of your powers to destroy a lot of her enimies including some of our allies. Make sure that, before the pact is completed, you lay down the law on your powers and who she cannot attack." Koga looked so serious, it was scary.

"Koga is right. There has never been a ritual of this sort completed between a human and demon before that is known. Be careful Kagome." Sango was woried about her. She was always noticed but never by anyone this high up in the rankings. this time she did though and that could mean trouble, something she was a magnet to.

"Don't worry. Besides, she said that she would help us with Naraku if I go through with this. Infact, I get the better of the deal if you think about it." What she said did make sense. Te only thing the Cat got was some of Kaome's power but they got the end of their problems and the ability to live happily ever after.

At sunset, she went to the well and sat there. Koga's and Sango's words were still ringing clearly through her

head, "There has never been a ritual of this sort completed between a human and demon before," "She might use some

of your powers to destroy a lot of her enimies including some of our allies." She did not know what to do. Sango and Koga

were right about both of those things.

Seiyuri Saw Kagome sitting on the well while the sun set behind her. Kagome's hands were holding her head up.

Seiyuri figured that she would lay down the law about her own powers use. She knew that she could not use her purifying

powers on any of her friends and allies.

'Here goes nothing' Seiyuri thought. she walked forward towards Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked up and saw Seiyuri through curious eyes.

"We will begin when the moon is at the center of the sky. For now we will prepare. I wil also tell you the side effects

of this ceramony.

A/N: Be happy you at least get the full chapter first. I posted this on mediaminer with it being incomplete. I got tired of typing too. Anyway, I know there is a lot of errors in this chapter but I did try to correct them as I went on but that did not work out. My only excuse for not updateing in a long period of time is that my father too my computer away. other than that, I just used up my tim checking my e-mail. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and hope that I don't ever post an incomplete one again.

please review and critcizm is welcome. anything is welcome right now. til next chap.


End file.
